Billy and Francine
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Fourth installment of Spies and Lies, but all installments stand I think on their own. Reviews are always welcome. Hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer: Do not own SMK, would love to, but I don't. I make no money from this fun filled activity.**

**Time to let Billy and Francine in on a few things.**

**Billy and Francine**

Having raised his fork halfway to his mouth Lee picked up on the tone in Dotty's voice. Lee quietly asked, "A –man – da . . . ?"

Amanda simply said, "Oh, about me being pregnant? I was just getting to that."

Lee dropped his fork and stabbed his leg, sending a small curse of "Damn" into the backyard. Amanda asked, "Lee, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just apparently have no fork control at the . . . , your pregnant?" He said standing and placing his hands on Amanda's arms.

Carrie leaned over to Dotty and whispered, "I guess we were the only ones in on this little surprise."

"Good, she needs to keep him on his toes." The two women laughed and then went back to the entertainment of the 'newly' married couple.

"Yeah, about two months if my doctor's calculations are correct." Amanda continued, "Are you okay with this, Stetson? The color seems to have gone from your face?"

"We have only been married four months, so half of our marriage you have been pregnant and you never told me."

"Not exactly, half of our marriage I have been pregnant, but I have only known since Friday afternoon. You came by for dinner last night, when I tried to tell you but we kept getting interrupted while we watched the movie. Then I was just so tired and convinced you to stay I was going to tell you this morning, but Jamie got to you first. He never wakes up early, so that was weird. Then I had to talk with mother while you talked with Jamie and then you and Jamie left and then by the time you got back I was taking a nap and then everyone was here and well you know the rest." Amanda picked up her water glass and took a big drink.

"Wow that was amazing, does she always talk that fast with so much information? Carrie was amazed.

"Yes!" was the response from everyone at the picnic table in unison.

"I do that a lot." Amanda admitted. "Lee, are you okay?"

"Lee, if it happens it happens, right?" Jamie interjected and Lee noticed a little bit of fear in Jamie's eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. I am like any man who thought he was never going to have children of his own, in a wonderful state of shock. I think this is the best thing to happen to me, next to getting to be you two boys step-dad. Amanda I am so happy right now. Thank you."

"Well, I didn't do it alone, buster."

"Gross I didn't need to hear that." Philip said.

"Then close your ears, son." Joe said.

The next few minutes were sounds of celebration and congratulations. Dotty of course was crying as well as Carrie. The boys were already naming their baby brother, because there was no way their mom was having a girl. Philip told Joe it was his turn now. Joe just laughed at his son and Carrie shook her finger at him; she understood his fear. Joe slapped Lee on the back and wished him well, he already knew what Amanda was like pregnant and now Lee was going to get to experience that.

"I hope those are fond memories, Joseph King." Amanda said.

"Not all of them. Finding out about the boys, yes, having them in my arms the first time absolutely, the months in between was a tad bit rough at times."

"Oh, so your saying my wife isn't as sweet as everyone thinks she is; Francine is going to love you then. I say she has some payback coming."

"Lee, I am not going to completely enjoy being nasty to Francine, that just isn't me; but I will have to say it is going to be fun to see the look on her face when I tell her about us."

"Oh, yeah, how are you going to handle your jobs, Mom and Lee?" Jamie asked.

"Well, when we go in on Monday, I suppose we will have to tell Mr. Melrose right away and then maybe I will take Francine out for a little girl's lunch."

"Sounds like a plan, just let me and Billy know where; we have to see the look on her face. Oh, wait, now we only have one thing left to take care of tonight before everyone goes; Jamie can you go get that box from my car now?"

"Sure, Lee, no problem but I need your keys."

Tossing him the keys Lee reminded him to lock it back up when he was done.

Jamie ran back from the car and handed Lee the box from the glove compartment. "I figured if we were letting the family in on the secret then we could take these out of hiding as well."

Lee opened the box that held their wedding bands, usually, only worn out at the apartment or when at dinner where they wouldn't be recognized. Lee took out Amanda's set and placed them on her finger and she placed his on his finger. When they were done they held their hands up for everyone to see.

**Monday 7:30 a.m.**

The two walked into the Agency foyer gaining a curious look from Mrs. Marston in unison they said, "Paperclip." She handed them each a badge and watched as they climbed the stairs to their office. Halfway up the staircase Mrs. Marston said, "Mr. Stetson, Mr. Melrose and Dr. Smyth are looking for you. They said as soon as you get in they need you in Mr. Melrose's' office."

"Thank you, Mrs. Marston." Lee continued up the stairs and walked in to the office behind Amanda and said, "That is never good; when you get to work early and you still get called in to the principal office with the principal and superintendent. How do we handle this now, Mrs. Stetson?"

"Keep the plan the same, get Mr. Melrose alone and then just tell him. It has to be today for me anyway. I swear I woke up this morning and nothing wanted to fit and everything was loose yesterday."

"Let's go on down and see what world problem has fallen in our laps at the moment."

"She said they wanted you, Scarecrow, not me."

"Tough if you want me you get both of us, right? We are a team."

"Okay, let's both go get fired."

"Amanda, don't be silly. Billy won't fire us, he will only separate us."

"Thanks that is good to know."

They stood in silence as the rode in the elevator and knowing what was waiting for them Amanda wanted to hold his hand but knew she couldn't. Feeling her nervousness Lee placed his hand on the small of her back as the exited and walked into the field agent bullpen. Francine looked up from the coffee station and said, "Wow I don't think I have ever seen Lee here this early before, but I am not the one that Dr. Smyth and Billy are on the hunt for either."

"Francine, not now thank you very much." Lee said as he knocked on Billy's office door.

"Come in" was the bellow Lee and Amanda got from the other side of the door and walked in.

"Mrs. King, we didn't request your presence here only Scarecrows. Now you need to hop along."

Lee looked at Billy and saw something he didn't think he was going to like in his eyes and looked at Amanda and said, "Yeah, uh, didn't you want to talk to Francine anyway?"

"Yes I did; good morning Sir, Dr. Smyth." Amanda looked at Lee and then left to find Francine.

Still by the coffee maker Amanda walked up and placed some hot water and a tea bag in and asked Francine, "Do you know what that is about?"

"Yes, well I have a good idea. Lee Stetson is about to get a blast from his past. It is a good thing you broke it off with him because he would have dumped you in a heartbeat for her."

"For who?"

"Amanda, it doesn't really matter now does it; _you_ broke it off with Lee right?"

"Francine, do you want to have lunch with me today? I really need to talk with you outside of the work place; it is kind of important."

"Sure, I have meetings and a few briefings but I am able to get a lunch in about one."

"One it is, I will meet you in the Georgetown foyer then."

"Mrs. King, could you please come back in here." Billy asked from his doorway.

Walking into Billy's office, Amanda noticed that Lee was toying with his ring finger. They had brought their rings in, to put on after telling Billy and Francine, but it wasn't there yet.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" Amanda asked still wondering what was wrong with Lee.

"Amanda, Lee has to go out of town for an assignment so I will need you doing more non field work while he is gone."

"Okay, that isn't a problem. Lee, why do you look that way?" Amanda asked forgetting that Dr. Smyth was on the couch right behind them.

"The assignment is a little complicated, Amanda. I am doing a security detail as a personal bodyguard for someone I use to be involved with. She asked for me specifically and Dr. Smyth here seems to think that is an advantage to her protection detail. He wants me to date her again."

"Sir," she said without anything showing in her face or voice she turned to Billy "I need to speak with you alone."

"Okay, Amanda. Lee I will see you in the briefing room in a few minutes and Smyth, I believe that is your cue to leave my office."

"I think I want to hear what she has to say, Melrose. It seems like she doesn't approve of Stetson's assignments. We have no place for office crushes here, Mrs. King."

At that Amanda sat a little taller and ignored the goad from Smyth.

"Sir, this has nothing to do with Lee's assignment. I am sure Lee will do all he can to protect his detail."

Lee smiled and his heart melted in only the way Amanda could make it melt. He knew she had just as much of a jealous bone as he did, but after last night with the family I think they came to a deeper level of understanding.

After Lee and Dr. Smyth left Billy's office, Amanda relaxed a little and looked at Billy with honest eyes she handed him the piece of paper she had been carrying around with her and said, "Lee and I were married in February and when I got shot we were on our honeymoon. Lee was supposed to be in here with me to tell you but well it was the only way to get Dr. Smyth out of here and also I am about two months pregnant."

"I had my suspicions after Lee called and told us about you being shot. Since I noticed that it wasn't affecting your work, I let it go. You see being an agent and a husband for as long as I have you pick up on things. What one co-worker might pick up on as an office fling, a really trained eye would notice something entirely different. I am happy for you on all accounts and congratulation on the baby."

At that moment Francine walked in and stopped in her tracks. "Baby, did you just say Mrs. Mary Poppins over here is having a baby?"

"Desmond, have you ever heard of knocking?"

"My hands were full. Amanda, are you really going to have a baby?"

"I was going to tell you at lunch today . . . ."

Francine dropped the pile of files on the corner of Billy's desk and turned on her heels and left the room. Billy and Amanda noticed she was headed straight for the conference room, where Lee was.

They both stood up and went running after her but were just in time to see her walk up to Lee and punch him in the eye. "Oh my gosh!"

"How could you? You? You? Damn you Lee Stetson."

Lee looked up at Billy, Amanda, and Francine and said, "I take it she knows we are married?"

"Well, she does now. All she knew before was that I was going to have a baby."


End file.
